Karaoke Night
by DarkBlueOwl
Summary: The winners choose the nightly activities. So what happens when Hermione chooses karaoke and alcohol?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the songs or Harry Potter.

Ron/Hermione Blaise/Neville Pansy/Alcohol Bottle Harry/Draco Ginny ... I personally don't like her.

Songs. I just had sex by Lonely Island and Akon

Angel By Akon

Get U Home by Shwayze

Scotty Doesnt Know by lustra

Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift

Enjoy. :)

* * *

The eight of them walked into the room of requirements. It was made to be a karaoke bar, seats were made in a circle around the stage. In the middle of the couches was a table filled with alcohol.

"I ask again why we're doing this." Malfoy said before grabbing a full bottle of fire whiskey and started pouring shots.

"I answer once again, because we won we get choose what we do this week, and who doesn't love to drink, sing and spill secrets?" Hermione said with a smirk, full well knowing what everyone was like after a few shots.

"Spilling secrets?" Ron gulped, before taking the shot.

"Oh so weasel has secrets he doesn't want to share?" Pansy said an evil grin beginning to form.

Harry, Blaise and Neville said nothing before downing their own shots. Ginny sat quietly staring at her shot; this was her first time joining the six since they started hanging out the beginning of their eighth year.

"Come on weaselette, drink up" Draco sneered, he still didn't understand why she was there, and he truly hated her. She always had her hands all over Harry, even though she was screwing all the guys in her grade.

Draco already started filling the small glasses again, before Hermione told everyone to pick a song.

"I'll go first then, Pansy?" Hermione declared, walking up on the stage pansy following her laughing to herself.

The song began and everyone was shocked at what was coming out of Hermione's mouth Ron's face turned a deep shade of red.

**Sometimes**

**Woahohhoh**

**Something beautiful happens in this world**

**Akon(Hermione)**

**You don't know how to express yourself so**

**And lonely island(Pansy)**

**You just gotta sing**

**(Hermione)**

**I just had sex**

**And it felt so good**

**I wanna let me put my penis inside her**

**I just had sex**

**And I'll never go back**

**To the not having sex ways of the past**

Ginny generously took her shot, and grabbed for another, She eyed Harry who was laughing, with his face flushed, when she looked to Draco she almost choked he was glaring at her.

**(Pansy)**

**Have you ever had sex**

**I have it felt great**

**It felt so good**

**When I did it with my penis**

**A girl let me do it**

**It literally just happened**

**Having sex should make a nice man after meanest**

**Never guess where I just came from**

**I had sex**

**If I had to describe the feeling**

**It was the best**

**When I had the sex**

**Man my penis felt great**

**I called my parents right after I was done**

**Oh hey didn't see you there**

**Guess what I just did**

**Had sex**

**Undressed**

**Saw her boobies and the rest**

**For sure**

**Nice of her to let you do that thing**

**Nice of any girl ever**

**Now sing**

Everyone grabbed a bottle and started to fill their shots.

**(Hermione)**

**I just had sex**

**And it felt so good**

**I wanna let me put my penis inside her**

**I wanna tell the world**

**(Pansy)**

**To be honest**

**I'm surprised she even wanted me to do it**

**Doesn't really make sense**

**But man screw it**

**I ain't one to argue with a good thing**

**She could be my wife**

**That good**

**The best 30 seconds of my life**

**I'm so humbled by the girls**

**? to let me do her**

**Honestly I had sex with a pile of venua**

**With that in mind**

**The soft nice smell of girls better**

**She let me wear my chain and my turtle neck sweater**

With enough shots taken everyone started dancing around. Blaise grabbed Neville's shirt and started to snog him until they fell on to the couch that now turned into a bed.

"They didn't mean to have sex now" Draco said as the two looked up from where they were laying, Neville's face dark red, Blaise just smirked at his comment before continuing to push and snog the taller boy.

**(Hermione)**

**So this one's dedicated to them girls**

**That let us flop around on top of them (yeah)**

**Whether you're near or far**

**Whether short or tall**

**We wanna thank you all**

**For letting us fuck you**

**(Together)**

**She kept looking at her watch (Doesn't matter had sex)**

**But I cried the whole time (Doesn't matter had sex)**

**I think she mighta been a racist (Doesn't matter had sex)**

**She put a bag on my head (still counts)**

**(Hermione)**

**I just had sex**

**And my dreams came true**

**So if you've had sex in the last 30 minutes**

**Then you qualified to sing with me**

**(Together)**

**I just had sex (everybody sing)**

**And it felt so good (we all had sex)**

**I wanna let me put my penis inside her (I wanna tell the world)**

**I just had sex**

**And i'll never go back**

**Do not have sex ways of the past**

**It feels so great**

"What possessed you to sing that?" Ron said as they stepped off the stage.

"It was my idea" pansy said before grabbing a shot and swallowing it.

Hermione's face was pink, and she had a face of pure happiness "it was fun" was all she said before joining the drinking party. Pansy stared at Ron till he noticed "What pansy?"

"Your turn" she said as his cheeks flared red, but he walked up to the stage anyway.

Taking a deep breath he began to sing

**Here we Go...! **

**I'm looking at an angel **

**And believe me when I say **

**She got that whole place blowing [x2]**

**She got that whole place glowing **

**I'm looking at an angel **

**And believe me when I say **

**She got that whole place glowing [x3]**

**And she's high in the sky singing **

**Way above the clouds in the sky singing [x4]**

**She got wings she got a halo **

**It seems to me so unnatural **

**Cos that's one thing that I just don't know **

**What seems to be so incredible **

**She looked at me took me by surprise yeaaahh **

**As if she took me by the hand to some foreign land **

**And had me way up **

**Way above the clouds in the sky singing [x4]**

Hermione was touched at the gesture of her being an angel, as Ron barely showed his affection in public.

Pansy shook her head,_a job well done._

**Singing my song yeah yeah **

**From dust til dawn yeah yeah **

**I know you got a lot on your mind **

**But it won't be long yeah yeah **

**It always get better yeah yeah **

**And I may be wrong yeah yeah **

**Some never get it across the line before they make it home yeah yeah **

**Singing my song yeah yeah **

**From dust til dawn yeah yeah **

**I know you got a lot on your mind **

**But it won't be long yeah yeah **

**It always get better yeah yeah **

**And I may be wrong yeah yeah **

**Some never get it across the line before they make it home yeah yeah **

**I'm looking at an angel **

**And believe me when I say **

**She got that whole place blowing [x3]**

**I'm looking at an angel **

**And believe me when I say **

**She got that whole place glowing [x3]**

**And she's high in the sky singing**

The moment Ron got off stage Hermione pulled him away from the group a door appeared, everyone turned to look what was beyond the door but all they saw was candles and possibly a bed?

The group laughed together before Blaise walked to the stage, leaving a shy and embarrassed Neville behind.

Before he started, he said " Neville this one's for you" before he winked and began his own song.

**She look like sex, drugs, rock and roll**

**When she move it on the dance floor**

**Stop, go, stop and go**

**Like a New York cab yo**

**Fast, slow, fast and slow**

**She drives me mad yo**

**Just like my nano**

**She shuffling, I'm lovin' it**

**I'm thinking about touchin' it**

**Kissin' her in public**

**But baby got me fumblin',**

**Stumblin', and mumblin'**

**She got me wonderin',**

**If I should get her number then**

**She just looked up at me and said**

**Take me in the bathroom**

**Take my clothes off**

**Make love to me up against a dirty wall**

**'Cause I can't wait to get you home (wait to get you home)**

**She tastes like cigarettes and alcohol**

**Up all night on aderoll**

**Innocent, but not at all**

**She my Brooklyn Barbie doll**

**Dancin' like (mmm), fakin' like (ohhh)**

**What you think about sex on the first night? (okay)**

**I'm thinking about touchin' it**

**Kissin' her in public**

**But baby got me fumblin',**

**Stumblin', and mumblin'**

**She got me wonderin',**

Blaise didn't have a chance to finish before Neville was pulling him off stage, where another door appeared. Draco chuckled at the couple, before he death glared at Ginny who, in her drunken state was harassing harry. Hmph if only she knew….

Draco headed to the stage. "Hey Weasley, Harry" He said A dark grin Showed on his face before he began to sing.

**Hey!**

**Ginny doesn't know,**

**That Harry and me,**

**Do it in my van every Sunday.**

**He tells her he's in church,**

**But he doesn't go,**

**Still he's on his knees, and...**

**Ginny doesn't know, oh.**

**Ginny doesn't know-oh.**

**So don't tell Ginny!**

**Ginny doesn't know,**

**Ginny doesn't know.**

**SO DON'T TELL GINNY!**

**Harry says he's out shopping,**

**But he's under me and I'm not stopping.**

Ginny stood and glared at both harry who had an amused face, and Pansy who was rolling and clutching her stomach as she laughed.

**Cause Ginny doesn't know,**

**Ginny doesn't know,**

**Ginny doesn't know,**

**Ginny doesn't know.**

**So don't tell Ginny.**

**Ginny doesn't knoooooow...**

**DON'T TELL GINNY!**

**I can't believe she's so trusting,**

**While I'm right behind you thrusting.**

**Harry's got her on the phone,**

**and he's trying not to moan.**

**It's a three way call,**

**and she knows nothing.**

**NOTHING!**

**Ginny doesn't know,**

**Ginny doesn't know,**

**Ginny doesn't know,**

**Don't tell Ginny.**

**Cause Ginny doesn't know,**

**Ginny doesn't knoooooow...**

**SO DON'T TELL GINNY!**

**We'll put on a show, everyone will go.**

**Ginny doesn't know,**

**Ginny doesn't know,**

**Ginny doesn't knoooooow...**

**The parking lot, why not?**

**It's so cool when you're on top.**

**Her front lawn, in the snow.**

**Laughing so hard, cuz...**

**Ginny doesn't know,**

**Ginny doesn't know.**

**I did him on her birthday.**

Grabbing her wand she threw spells at Harry, but in her drunken state she missed him every time. Tears pouring over her cheeks she threw one and Draco but he dodged it easily and continued to sing.

**Ginny doesn't know,**

**Ginny doesn't know,**

**Ginny doesn't know,**

**Ginny doesn't know,**

**Don't tell Ginny.**

**Ginny doesn't knoooooow...**

**Ginny will know,**

**Ginny has to know,**

**Ginny's gotta know,**

**Gonna tell Ginny,**

**Gonna tell him myself.**

**Ginny has to know,**

**Ginny has to know,**

**Ginny has to,**

**Ginny has to,**

**Ginny has to go!**

**Ginny doesn't know,**

**(Don't tell Ginny)**

**Ginny doesn't know,**

**(Don't tell Ginny)**

**Ginny doesn't know...**

**Ginny's gotta go!**

Ginny left the room in a screaming rage, her walk was swaying and she almost fell before the door shut behind her.

"Shall I be next to sing?" Harrys said.

"No! Our doors arrived" Draco said before pulling him into the room.

"Just me and the alcohol left" pansy slowly a makes her way to the stage to stare at empty chairs.

**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see**

**That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be**

**I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about**

**And she's got everything that I have to live without**

**Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny **

**And I can't even see anyone when he's with me**

**He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,**

**I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

**Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?**

**And there he goes, so perfectly,**

**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**

**She better hold him tight, give him all her love**

**Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause**

**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light**

**I'll put his picture down and maybe**

**Get some sleep tonight**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

**He's the time taken up, but there's never enough**

**And he's all that I need to fall into.**

**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.**

She slowly makes her way off the stage to a large bed with green blankets

"I need a man" she murmurs still clutching the bottle before slowly passing out.

* * *

Yes. its not the best. and I'm sorry. But please review. I love it if you did.


	2. Beginning Games

I'm sorry. My idea train is a bit broken at the moment haha. And this story was just gonna have one chapter. But I got ideas about ideas.

The next chapter... if I think of awesome things. will be much better.! so enjoy this. And Ill work on my Idea train for Amazing stories.

Thank you to JaylaCaine and Harry Potter will never die for helping me. :D

* * *

**First day of school:**

Standing around the lake, the Golden trio, Luna and Neville watched as Draco, Blaise and Pansy approached them. Even Ron didn't look for a fight, he just stared back at the lake leaving his back to the incoming three.

"Harry, everyone" Draco said as they neared the group a small sincere smile on his lips.

Lots of things changed since the war, including friendships.

**The games begin:**

"So what's the game, I honestly don't understand" pansy whined for the fourth time that day.

"Seriously?" groaned Ron

"It's simple, each time someone says something that you've done, you take a shot. Ok?"

"Ok I got it, well this shall be interesting"

"I'll go first" Hermione offered "Never have I ever kissed a girl" She said knowing almost everyone had, her goal was to get everyone drunk.

Everyone except Hermione took their shot. Shocked that Luna had too "Luna really?"

"Oh yes, I really don't mind either gender really" She smiled before setting her shot back down to be refilled.

"Never have I ever snogged in a broom closet" Luna said

The Three Slytherins and Harry each took their second shot.

"Never have I ever ridden a bike" Neville said

"What's a bike?" Draco asked before Pansy could.

"It's a Muggle thing, you ride around on it, and it has two wheels."

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Luna each take a shot.

"Geez you guys, I'm gonna be passed out before the 5th question" harry said.

**Winner of the Game:**

As the night wore on the alcohol running out and the minds becoming clouded, it was just Harry and Draco left.

"It's you and me Harry, I won't lose to you, how are your retaining all of this alcohol you've had more shots than anyone" His words slightly slurring and his body slightly wavering back and forth.

"Draco, I don't think you'll last another shot, and it's my turn, and that's a trick I'm not willing to share" Harry laughed his face a bright red, his movements slowed, he also had no idea how he was still able to speak.

"Just say it Lion man" Draco chuckled to himself thinking of Harry as a cat.

"I'm too drunk to think of something I haven't done" harry said tilting his head his glasses slowly falling off.

"Harrrry, think already I want to win"

"umm, never have I ever uhhh" Harry thought but his now thoughts were swimming in Alcohol. "Kissed a boy" he said finally. And watched as Draco took his shot.

_Damn he's hot without glasses_, before another thought Draco was pinning Harry down.

"Well lets change that shall we?" Draco smirked before smashing his lips on to Harrys.

* * *

So who actually won? (Sorry i stopped there, but maybe ill have some loveliness in the next chapter.)

Draco: Me of course

Harry: I did, and I even got a reward. ;)

Review please. :D And if you have any ideas for Games, or anything id love them.


End file.
